Die große Pause
by viper47
Summary: Hmm, schwer zu sagen. Einiges an Unsinn und wir haben Lee, Kara, Helo, Adama, Thigh, Six und alle anderen, die wir lieben. 1054 Wörter, Spoiler S2


Kategorie: Humor

Wörter: 1054

Charaktere: Kara, Helo, Lee, Adama, Gaius, Sharon, Six, Gaeta, …..eigentlich fast alle

Spoiler: Staffel 2 – Lees Aussehen, falls das irgendwer noch nicht weiß 

Spoiler bezüglich Sharon

Staffel 3 - Spoiler, der Kara betrifft

Die große Pause 

Schon nach wenigen Schritten den Gang entlang war Kara klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Gruppe Nuggets, die sie passierte drehte sich um und starrte ihr neugierig nach.

Kara runzelte die Stirn und zupfte sicherheitshalber ihre Shorts zurecht, aber das änderte nichts an dem leisen Gemurmel hinter ihrem Rücken.

Sie setzte einen Blick auf, den die Nuggets aus Erfahrung fürchteten, aber auch das nutzte nichts und schließlich verlor sie die Geduld.

Sie packte einen Centurion, der sich besonders über sie zu amüsieren schien an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Raus mit der Sprache, was ist so lustig?"

Der Centurion war erst seit wenigen Folgen dabei und einer wütenden Starbuck war er nicht gewachsen. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie panisch an, dann nutzte er den einzigen Ausweg, der ihm einfiel. Er schaltete seinen Harddrive aus.

„Nutzloser Toaster!" murmelte Kara verärgert und drehte sich von dem bewegungslosen Zylonen weg. Bis der wieder hochgefahren war, würde es minutenlang dauern.

Mit schnellen Schritten marschierte sie aus dem Hotel in Richtung Strandbar, dort würde ihr wohl jemand sagen können was los war.

„Es ist eine Katastrophe." Bill Adama rührte mit trübem Blick in seinem Cocktailglas. „Sie nennen mich jetzt schon Alter Mann, wie wird das erst, wenn ich _Großvater_ bin!"

Lee rollte mit den Augen. „Moment mal, wer sagt, dass es mein Kind wird!"

Jetzt war Thigh an der Reihe mit den Augen zu rollen. „Zur Hölle, wer soll sonst der Vater sein? Denkst du die lassen zu, dass ihnen eine Horde von Kara/Lee Shippern die Türen einrennt?"

Gaeta setzte sich auf seiner Liege auf: „Ach, aber je mehr Hindernisse die zwei überkommen müssen, umso ergreifender wird es sein, wenn sie endlich zusammenfinden." Sharon versetzte Gaeta einen leichten Stoß in die Seite: „Hör mit dem romantischen Schmus auf! Hast du dir schon wieder„Reich und Schön" reingezogen?" Gaeta lief rot an und wollte antworten, aber er wurde von Kara unterbrochen.

„Kann mir mal wer sagen was los ist?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann platzte Thigh heraus: "Oh, lasst mich es ihr sagen, lasst mich!" Er prostete ihr mit seinem Ambrosia Sunrise zu. „Gratuliere Starbuck, du wirst Mutter!"

„WAS?", explodierte Kara. „Wirklich witzig!"

Lee hob vorsichtig seinen Blick: „Es ist wahr, Kara. Tyrol hat die letzte Autorenkonferenz abgehört." Kara erblasste, dann fragte sie fast schüchtern: "Bist du...bist du der Vater?" Lees Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig. „Ähm, keine Ahnung."

Bill grinste. Gaeta legte sich mit dramatischer Geste die Hand aufs Herz und seufzte.

Sharon stieß genervt den Atem aus.

„Ich tippe auf einen anderen Vater. Schließlich hat Kara mich geheiratet. Und mal ehrlich, Lee, momentan siehst du nicht aus wie der Traum aller Frauen."

Lee schaute Anders verärgert an und zog ein bisschen den Bauch ein. „Heh, dass die Autoren mich so viele Nudeln essen lassen ist echt nicht meine Schuld!"

Laura schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Kinder, regt euch nicht auf. Lee, hoffentlich bist du nicht der Vater, BSG ist doch keine Seifenoper."

„Richtig", murmelte Kara ein wenig enttäuscht.

Gaius sah auch enttäuscht aus. „Wenn du die halbe Staffel fett wie Lee bist, haben wir keine Chance auf noch einen One-Night-Stand."

Kara funkelte ihn böse an.

Helo musste Lee davon abhalten Gaius einen Faustschlag zu versetzen.

Der grinste und flüsterte in Karas Ohr: „Wir wissen alle, die Autoren wollten ein „Oh..Lee!" von dir, aber _ich_ weiß, was du wirklich sagen wolltest."

Helo war nicht schnell genug, um Karas Faust aufzuhalten.

„Aua!" Gaius stöhnte während er sich wieder aufrichtete und tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand seine Wange ab.

Die Umstehenden grinsten und er warf ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Manchmal hab ich

echt Lust mich bei Stargate zu bewerben!", grummelte er.

Six strich ihm liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ach, komm schon. Du bist zwar ein egoistischer, gedankenloser Kerl, der jeder Frau nachsteigt und für die Vernichtung der menschlichen Zivilisation verantwortlich ist, aber hey – die Zuschauer lieben dich."

„Genau," ertönte Leoben aus dem Hintergrund. „Und nimm dir das mit der menschlichen Zivilisation nicht so zu Herzen. Du spielst nur eine Rolle, genau so wie wir alle. Das nächste Mal wirst du vernichtet. Alles was geschieht ist schon geschehen und wird wieder geschehen."

„Sehr tröstlich", murmelte Gaius sarkastisch.

„Oh halt den Mund, Leoben!" Kara verdrehte die Augen. "Diesen Unsinn hab ich mir eine ganze Folge lang anhören müssen! Wir sind hier auf Urlaub."

Im selben Moment durchbrach ein lautes Donnern die friedliche Stille und alle Köpfe drehten sich zum Horizont. Ein riesiges bärtiges Gesicht erschien am Himmel, umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren.

„Hallo, ihr Menschen und Zylonen!", ertönte eine mächtige Stimme.

„Hallo Ronald Moore!", erwiderten alle im Chor.

„Ich bin sicher es freut euch zu hören, dass Staffel Drei in vier Tagen beginnt."

„Juchhuu!", schrie Dee. Kat stieß ihr den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Streber!"

„Ich nehme an nach dieser schier unendlichen Pause könnt ihr es kaum noch erwarten von dieser Insel und dem ewigen Meeresrauschen wegzukommen."

Stille.

„Ähhmm, nach so viel Urlaub kann es doch nichts besseres geben, als wieder voll ins Abenteuer einzusteigen", probierte Ronald Moore es noch einmal.

Kara murmelte sarkastisch: „Es wird sicher toll mich wieder von Six zermatschen zu lassen." „Ich freu mich schon auf meine ewigen Schuldgefühle, weil ich mit meinem Sohn nicht klarkomme", sagte Bill.

„Gerade jetzt, ich hab mich schon so an diese Ambrosia Cocktails gewöhnt", meinte Thigh. „Na ja, ein paar Wochen hätte ich hier schon noch ausgehalten. Diese ständigen Todeserfahrungen gehen einem ganz schön an die Nieren", flüsterte Six.

„Von einem Liebhaber verlassen, vom anderen schwanger, das Kind verschwunden und alle anderen hassen mich, _klar_ will ich zurück!", murmelte Sharon.

„Mir ist alles recht, solange ich nicht wieder folgenlang im Regen stehe", seufzte Helo ergeben.

„Hmm, wenn es mit Kara nichts mehr wird, vielleicht kann ich ja mit einer der Sharon Kopien etwas haben", meinte Baltar hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich werd sicher gleich in der ersten Folge in die Luft gejagt", dachte ein namenloser Centurion.

Lee dachte nur mit Bedauern daran, dass er jetzt seine Nudeln aufgeben musste.

Ronald Moore runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, die dritte Staffel wird sicherlich die düsterste bisher. Es wird viele Verluste geben!" Er schüttelte bedeutungsvoll den Kopf und grinste hinterhältig. „Aber wie immer, die loyalsten und motiviertesten werden durchkommen. Also, freut ihr euch schon?"

Diesmal wurde er nicht enttäuscht, die Battlestar Charaktere brachen in lauten Jubel aus.

Der dritten Staffel stand nichts mehr im Weg.


End file.
